


Short.

by ItsMarcyGuys



Series: Love for my favorite characters [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Volleyball, first year reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMarcyGuys/pseuds/ItsMarcyGuys
Summary: Honestly, you kind of hated Hana for dragging you to that stupid volleyball game. And honestly, you would have abandoned her at the game if it weren't for your school's volleyball captain.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Love for my favorite characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131413
Kudos: 22





	1. Meeting each other for the first time (well, face-to-face)

**Author's Note:**

> If this story does well, I might add another chapter or write a separate smut. Leave comments on what you wanna see! Thanks!

Your fingers thrummed rhythmically against the cafeteria table, a straw hanging out of your mouth as you stared off into space. You tried to pay attention to the conversation Hana was having with you and Kurasa, you really did. But something else was on your mind that day. 

Ever since the aforementioned friend had taken you to one of the school’s male volleyball games a few days ago, there was one person on your mind. The team’s talll and all-powerful captain. And honestly, it was starting to get too distracting. “Hey, Hana?” Your friend turned to look at you, a curious expression on her face. “What’s the name of that volleyball captain, again?”

“Oh, you mean UshiWaka-san?” Hana giggled, “Well, that’s what everyone calls him. His name is actually Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s one of Japan’s top three aces, ya know?”

Kurasa raised a brow, a bored expression sitting on her face. “What’s an ace?” Before you could even attempt to explain, the redhead next to you was already on it. You smiled softly to yourself and felt something strange, like someone was staring at you. You turned curiously and looked to see if anyone was looking at you.

Golden eyes met yours, steady and unmoving. A man with olive hair and tanned skin was staring at you, and you immediately recognized the man that had been in your thoughts for You were a bit taken aback. It wasn’t exactly common that someone would be staring so bluntly at you, so you assumed he was looking at something behind you. 

When you checked, there was nothing there. Just a bare wall. You turned around again, and he was no longer staring at you. Instead, he listened intently as a boy with spiky red hair whispered in his ear and giggled. You simply shook your head and smiled to yourself. ‘How silly.’ you thought to yourself, a blush creeping up your cheeks. Before you knew it, lunch was over.

The next day at lunch, you waited for your friends at your usual table. They had asked you to go on ahead, and you complied. They may have been acting strangely, but it was nothing that you were too worried about. You happily munched on a piece of bread you had brought for lunch and looked around at the cafeteria. As much as you wanted to think ‘No, I’m not looking for him’, you were lying to yourself. 

As much as you looked, you couldn’t find him. You sighed into your bread and took another bite. You wanted to actually work up the courage to talk to him, maybe hang out a bit during lunch. Your thoughts were interrupted as a tall shadow enveloped you. “(L/n).” A voice that sounded deep enough to send rumbles in your chest made you look up. 

Ushijima stood in front of you, the hem of his shirt in your face when you looked forward. For some reason, you had the urge to stand up. Even when you stood up, he was about a foot taller than you. That fact made you blush. “Y-yes?” 

“You.. are short.” Your entire body went rigid. While you weren’t sure what to expect, you definitely weren’t expecting him to comment on your height. Your originally thin smile turned into a pout. Just as you were about to retort, he spoke again. “And you are cute.” Well, you definitely didn’t expect that one.

“A-and you’re tall. Wanna hang out sometime?” You wanted to slap yourself so badly. How stupid did you have to be to ask, 1), an upperclassman, 2), someone you hadn’t met until literally just now, and 3), one of the most popular boys in Japan.

To your surprise (and maybe even horror), he gave you a curt nod. “Great! See you around!” And with that, he left. Your friends walked up to your table and sat down, staring at your standing form with a knowing smile. 

"So, did anything interesting happe-"

"Oh my god, Hana, you'll never believe it-"


	2. Date at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, when the two of you /actually/ have some time to hang out, you go to the park for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since the first chapter did so well, I decided to add a new one :)

It was difficult to set up a mutually agreeable date and time, to say the least. But, when you had finally found a date when you were both exempt from club activities, you decided to use that time to hang out (well, Ushijima called it a date, but to save your heart from stopping, you didn't call it that). It took you a while to get ready, but you were happy with your appearance. Your hair was pulled back and you wore a light layer of makeup. That, paired along with your white button up, green plaid skirt, and black Mary Jane's, your look screamed 'first date'.

The two of you had agreed to go to a park. The volleyball captain was already waiting near a bench by the time you had gotten there, his hands shoved in the pockets of his lightly-worn jeans, and the hoodie he was wearing was (unsurprisingly, he looked really good in that color,) purple. "Ushijima-san!" You shouted enthusiastically and waved your hand softly, getting his attention. He looked over at you with what seemed to be his version of amusement. You jogged up to him, "Have you been waiting long?"

"No." His deep voice made you want to shiver, but you shoved the instinct away. He turned and began to walk, beckoning you to join him. "What do you do in your free time?" The question had you a bit surprised. You hadn't expected him to be so forward, but you supposed it was easier to converse with him that way. Not to mention a little cute.

"Oh, well.." You began talking about hanging out with your friends, books you had read recently, and video games that were 'too hyped up with nothing to back it up! Seriously, it's not even good story-telling!' When you had begun to worry that you had been talking too much, you looked over to see a reaction. Ushijima seemed to be following your every word, even adding comments like 'I have not read that. Tendou only lets me borrow his manga.' and 'Hana. The one with the pink hair that sits at your cafeteria table.' So, you assumed he was having a nice time, too. "Those things do not seem to cause any scheduling problems. So why was it so difficult to set up a date."

You nodded, "Oh, that's because I'm in charge of the gardening club." He froze in his tracks. 

"I.. didn't know we had a gardening club." You raised an eyebrow, but he continued anyways. "And that an underclassman was able to be in charge of a club."

When you giggled, Wakatoshi apologized. You simply waved him off, "You didn't insult me, don't worry! I'm not surprised, but all of the plants didn't appear out of nowhere. There's a lot more than a normal school would have, after all." You shrugged, "And, well, we had a vote for who would be president. I ended up winning." He seemed satisfied by your answer and went back to walking with you. You listened to the rustling of leaves on the trees as the two of you fell into a comfortable silence. You snuck a quick glance over at him, and there seemed to be the slightest bit of contentment in his eyes. It was reassuring.

Then, your hands brushed against each other. Before you could even think about playing it off or apologizing, he grabbed your small hand with his large one. Your face erupted into a blush as you heard him mutter something under his breath. "Your hands are soft. But you're a gardener." Ushijima looked over at you. "How?"

You thought for a moment, contemplating an answer. Then, with the confidence of a fool, you blurted out "Magic." Your face erupted into a large grin when you saw his small smile. The moment was perfect in your eyes; the two of you stared at each other with soft expressions as the wind blew at your hair. However, your stomach had plans to destroy the scenery. It cried out in pain at the lack of food and you looked away, embarrassed. "Uh.. t-there's a really nice ice cream place about a block away. Would you mind if we stopped by?" He shook his head, not once letting go of your hand.

The ice-cream parlor was small and quaint, with the two of you as its only customers. You had happily ordered a vanilla cone and Wakatoshi chose a matcha flavored one. When you tried to fish out your wallet from your purse, the boy next to you had already handed over the money. "It's customary for the man to pay for a first date, right?" You subtly ignored the shop worker's coo of happiness when she saw your conjoined hands and her comments of 'What a cute couple!' and gently dragged the volleyball captain to a nearby bench. 

The two of you enjoyed your ice cream cones on the bench, your hand finally having to let go of Ushijima's. You swung your legs on the bench, munching on the cone and glancing over at the upperclassman sitting next to you. When your eyes met, you offered a small smile. He stared at your face for a moment before lifting his hand up to your cheek. A wave of heat engulfed your face, and before you could ask him what he was doing, he used his thumb to wipe away at something on your cheek. A small drop of stray vanilla ice cream rested on his finger and he quickly licked it up. "This ice cream is very good. We should visit more often." You quickly looked away before you could spontaneously combust and nodded. _'Does this mean he wants to have another date with me?!'_ you thought. 

A rumble in your purse interrupted your thoughts. It was a text message from your mom about dinner. "I'm sorry, but I should be heading home soon, Ushijima-san." You finished the rest of your cone and stood, earning a nod from him. He stood up as well.

"Wakatoshi." You looked over at him, slightly confused. The faintest hint of a smile appeared on his lips. "Call me Wakatoshi." You nodded quickly.

"Okay, Wakatoshi-san." His name rolled off of your tongue smoothly, causing a grin to grow on your face. "Well, I have to go this way. You?" Ushijima grabbed your hand, as if answering your question, and walked over in the direction you pointed at. "Oh! Y-you don't have to.."

"It's okay. I live this way, too." He stared straight ahead and walked you all the way home.

You stood awkwardly in front of your door, not quite ready to say goodbye. He hadn't let go of your hand, either. "I had a nice time. Maybe we should.." Before you could finish, his other hand pat your head gently.

"I agree. I'll see you on Monday, (Y/n)." 

"Right." You stood there for a moment longer, contemplating how you should say goodbye. And before you could think about it too hard, you lifted the hand you were holding the upperclassman's with and gave a small kiss on his knuckles. "Bye, Wakatoshi!" You ran inside your house and squealed softly. 

That was probably the bravest thing you had done in a long time, and you were looking forward to going on another date with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If this story does well, I might add another chapter or write a separate smut. Leave comments on what you wanna see! Thanks!


End file.
